Magical Theory By Mrs Riddle
by shina-schatten
Summary: The theory of magic in the Dark Heris Alternate Universe as presented by Mrs. Riddle to muggle parents.


**_DISCLAIMER_**: I do not own anything you know from the Harry Potter Universe we all know and love.

The Dark Heirs alternate universe of Harry Potter has many various forms of magic than just what is in the books it's based on. These forms of magic are referred to by different characters and in some cases are only theoretically possible. The following is a short dissertation written by Mrs. Riddle for the muggles who are part of her husband's ultimate plan. This is given to the parents who agree to use the 'magic inducing potion' before conception. This also loosely follows the outline Mrs. Riddle and Professor Pettigrew follow as they teach the resultant muggle-born children that which pureblood children learn. Enjoy.

**_Pureblood Magical Theory_**

All living and non-living things in the universe have energy. This energy is magic. Magic exits as a part of the magical world as well as the muggle world. Muggles have very small amounts of magical energy, which is why they are muggles and not wizards. Magical energy flows across and through the face of the world, much the way water flows. It moves in streams and rivers called ley-lines. Ley-lines do not follow the same pattern as water, however. Ley-lines flow toward magic and magical constructs. They also flow toward one another. When two or more lines meet they form a pool known as a node.

The direction of magic flow within a ley-line often is in both directions and is balanced between order and chaos. All magic is polar in nature. The two aspects are chaos and order. Traditionally chaotic magic is known as 'dark' while ordered magic is known as 'light'. These classifications create an instinctual response that is false. When a human hears the term dark they think 'evil' and subsequently equate light with 'good'. In truth there is no good or evil, light or dark in magic; there is only order and chaos. Magic does not understand the human concepts of good and evil it only understands balance.

The magical energy of the universe is constantly shifting. At times the amount of ordered energy is greater than chaotic energy, at other times the reverse is true. This balance is greatly affected by magical creatures because magical energy is naturally attracted to such beings. Like attracts like within the magical realm, therefore a place filled with chaotically inclined magical creatures will be high in chaotic magical energy and the opposite is also true.

You are probably wondering how a separation can be made between chaotic and ordered energy. What is the difference? The difference is the 'form,' flavor,' and 'texture' of the energy. For the few beings able to 'feel' and 'taste' magic they can discern this difference easily, for those who cannot the difference is nearly impossible to detect. The 'feel' of ordered magic is that of a solid geometrically simple object which 'tastes' antiseptic and smooth. The 'feel' of chaotic magic is complex and seemingly random while it 'tastes' vibrant and spicy with a rough texture. Without the ability to 'feel' or 'taste' magic the only way to discern a difference is to observe the effect. Any spell which creates a controlled situation or environment is primarily formed with ordered magic. Any spell which has randomness or shifts a structured form into another form primarily uses chaotic magic. All magic spells contain varying degrees of ordered and chaotic magical energy.

As previously stated, all living beings possess magical energy. Magically aware beings possess this energy in a structured part of their 'soul' known as a magical core. The magical core is an unformed mass of energy without structure or purpose when the being is born. Through use and magical practice the core gains structure and a specific pattern unique to that being as they grow and use their magic. Certain magical beings are born with higher amounts of either chaotic or ordered magical energy. Typically 'light' creatures have more ordered energy while 'dark' creatures have more chaotic energy. However neither 'light' nor 'dark' creatures can exist without some of the 'opposing' energy.

The magical core shifts as magic spells flow through the magical being. The spells create structures within the core which allow for easier access and use of similar spells later on. When a child first attempts magic their core takes on its first pattern. This pattern changes and grows as the child learns new types of magic. Different forms of magic create different patterns within the core. A single core can only have so many patterns before it becomes unstable or mature. If the core is weak it destabilizes and shatters, leaving a mindless or dead being behind. If the core is strong it matures at an incredibly fast rate and accepts numerous patterns. The stronger a core is the faster it attempts to complete its ultimate 'perfect' pattern.

Once a magical core has achieved its ultimate pattern is ceases to change or grow. If the magical core hasn't achieved its ultimate pattern before the time of magical maturity it never will. Magical maturity occurs in two instances: one it will happen when the core's ultimate pattern in achieved, two it will happen when magical growth stagnates. A being with a weak core will find themselves un-motivated to learn new magics as they age, this is caused by an instinctual survival mechanism to prevent 'core overload'. A being with a strong core will thirst for new magics and not be satisfied until magical maturity and core completion. Unfortunately if magical learning is force stagnated a being with a powerful core can be even less magical than a squib.

Pureblood families have followed a course of training for their children which has remained relatively unchanged for many thousands of years. When the first school of magical learning was built a bit over a thousand years ago the pureblood families only stopped teaching wand and potion magic to their young children. Wand magic is the primary type of magic taught in magical schools. Potion magic is the other form. Hogwarts no longer offers any other forms, however Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well as all the American based schools offer electives of the "lesser" known magics.

Wand magic is the most basic magic taught at schools. This type of magic covers charms, hexes, curses, and transfiguration. All wand magics are inherently related, all that is required is a bonding of the wizard's Magical Core and the wand's core. A wand is carefully formed using specially prepared wood and a part of a magical creature. Often feathers, fur, hairs, or bits that grow back are ceremonially taken from the creature and blended with powerful soul magics to form the wand. The core of the wand retains an echo of the powers the creature it came from has. This echo acts as a filter and magnifier of the magic cast by a wizard or witch. Wand magic is both the most diverse and at the same time least powerful of the various magic forms and techniques.

Potions magic, the other form taught at Hogwarts, is in many ways more powerful than wand magic, yet just as diverse. The advantage wand magic has over potions magic is the speed within which a spell can be cast compared to the time it takes to brew a potion. Potion magic is also much more subtle than wand magic. A true Potion Master feels the power of the ingredients and almost hears the proper way to mix them for a desired result. The careful preparation, mixing, heating, and cooling of a potion are naught more than a very complex and intimate ritual between the magical core of the brewer and the inherent magic of the ingredients. Basic potion magic is something all wizards need to know because it helps order more than just the part of the core dealing with potion magic; it also helps to define the part which connects to a wand's core.

There are a number of techniques classified as 'light' and 'dark' but as stated this is not exactly a true representation of magic. The various forms of magic typically taught to pureblood children are blood-magic, soul-magic and mind-magic. There are also other forms of magic, some only available to 'dark' beings. These magics include parsel-magic, vampiric-magic, lycanthropic-magic, and shadow-magic. There are also two forms of magic which can only supposedly be used by 'light' beings. These magics are green-magic and elemental-magic. There is also a theory about using pure-magic, however this is an unsubstantiated theory and has never been successfully tested.

The first magic most pureblood families teach their children is blood-magic. The name may sound 'evil' but in truth is one of the most ordered, and therefore 'light', forms of magic in existence. The first blood-magic spell most children are taught is the 'blood-stone ward'. This spell can be learned as early as four years old, but usually the parents wait until a year later. The spell is a simple ritual with a very simple incantation and the end result is a small vibrant red stone with rather powerful protection spells woven into it. Most often the child will set this stone aside and give it to their first friend after going to school; sometimes they will give it to a family member or a friend even before they go to school. The stone's protections don't work for the person who cast the spell, but are incredibly powerful for someone the caster cares for. It is unsubstantiated but believed that the stone has at times turned back Unforgivables cast against its owner.

Blood-magic has three basic components: ritual, chant, and blood letting. The ritual often begins by drawing a circle with calk or charcoal followed by various symbols. The chant is often a simple phrase in Latin, Old English, or Greek repeated anywhere between three and thirty times. The blood letting is usually achieved using a small consecrated knife to cut a finger during the final repeat of the phrase. The blood is dripped, between three and thirty drops, on the calk/charcoal symbols. The spell is then complete.

Some blood-magic spells require objects for them to be set in, such as the 'blood-stone ward'. Most often it is protection spells which require a focus object, however there are also fertility, attraction, and transfiguration spells which require objects. Wand transfigurations are not permanent, except in very rare circumstances; blood-magic transfigurations are always permanent. Blood magic transfigurations also use more ordered magic than wand transfigurations do, this may explain the permanency of the transformation.

Blood-magic has existed as long as humans have been practicing magic. It began as sacrifice magic and over time evolved away from requiring the life as well as the blood. Sacrifice magic is classified by the Ministries of Magic as 'Dark' and therefore forbidden, however it is a very well practiced part of blood-magic. Sacrifice magic often involves allowing a small creature, one which is dear to the caster; to bleed upon the symbols within the circle. The blood and life force power the spell, but only if the sacrifice has meaning to the caster. A meaningless sacrifice not only will _not_ power a spell, but in certain instances it will rebound back on the caster. The form of sacrifice magic no longer practiced is human sacrifice. These spells, however, are still available to anyone who can find the appropriate books. The key to human sacrifice magic is the willingness of the person being sacrificed. If the person is unwilling the spell will kill the caster. A person can also perform sacrifice magic using their own life; this form of sacrifice magic has more power than any other magic in existence.

Blood-magic was once used by muggles as well as wizards, however belief over time has made it so only sacrifice magic will work for them now. How this shift happened is uncertain, but what is know is that often sacrifice magic performed by muggles has just as much power as if a wizard cast it. The younger the muggle is also affects how likely the sacrifice magic is to work, the younger the muggle is the more likely it is to work. Strangely enough, basic blood-magic does not work for any muggle, no matter the age.

The more understanding a young witch or wizard has in blood-magic the more likely they are to be able to perform wand and potion magic with ease. This is because the part of the Magical Core that is shaped by blood magic gives a strengthening structure to the parts of the Core dealing with wand and potion magics. Blood magic also lays the ground work for vampiric, elemental, and shadow magic within the Magical Core. Blood magic is the only magic practiced before a child turns seven at which point most pureblood families begin teaching the basics of soul magics.

Soul magics are perhaps the most complex, dangerous and powerful of all magics. There are very few masters of soul magics and all of them are wand makers. The primary use of soul magic people know is in the crafting of the wizarding wand. Soul magics begin in grounded meditations and visualization. The first and sometimes only spell taught to children is a variant of the Bonding Rite. The Bonding Rite joins the Magical Core of the human with that of the Magical Core of their animal familiar. This is in all honesty the only soul magic children need to learn because it can then be used in adulthood to bond with the one person who completes your heart and soul.

The other spells and uses of soul magic mostly used to create permanent shifts in magical energies. Soul magics tap into the power of the Magical Core; they don't simply add a pattern. Soul magic can actually change a Core's pattern after it has matured, this is part of the reason it is the most dangerous branch of magic in existence. Soul magic that is not properly grounded, channeled and prepared for can easily kill the caster. The soul magic spell Rego Elementum allows the caster to become an elementalist magus. This is the only spell which can do this; there are no natural born elementalists within the human race. The spell will only grant one or two elemental sympathies, but it is rumored Merlin possessed three.

If a child wishes to pursue elemental magic later the theories are instilled at an early age, however the Rego Elementum spell cannot be cast until the onset of puberty without great risk(death) of the caster. There is another use to soul magic which is oft times forgotten in the modern age. The creation of permanently enchanted items is the providence of soul magic. It is said that the ward of Hogwarts and other magical schools are the most powerful soul wards in existence. While this is invariably true it is also true that those wards are reinforced with blood magic and possible other magics as well. There are also certain soul magics connected to specific families, but only members of those families can ever learn them.

The last form of magic taught to pureblood children before they head to a school of magical learning is mind magic. Simply put mind magic is a various combination of low level wand spells without a wand as well as very subtle spells of the mental persuasion. The most common mind magic taught to children is the echo magic. This allows for certain depths of empathy and even telepathy with those around them. Echo magic allows for them to get an indistinct impression of their environment by 'bouncing' their magic off of the people and objects in their environment.

Mind magic begins much like soul magic in its preliminary training. Meditation and concentration are absolutely required to perform even the most minor of mind magic. A simple levitation using mind magic focuses almost five times more energy through the Magical Core than the same spell using a wand does. Most often only basic mind magics are taught before the start of schooling for this fact. Once a student has learned the wand spells for certain magics the mind magic equivalent becomes easier, also some physical and mental maturity help as well.

As I have already stated aside from blood, soul, mind wand, and potion magics there are also parsel, vampiric, lycanthropic, shadow, green, and elemental magic. Each of these magics require something other than simply the ability to perform magic. Parsel-magic is rather self explanatory; one must be capable of speaking parsel-tongue to perform parsel-magic. Parsel-magic is very much a willpower based magic. The stronger the caster's will the more powerful and diverse their parsel-spells. A strongly disciplined mind and strong Magical Core are all that's really required to perform Parsel-magic effectively if you have the gift of parsel-tongue. One unusual thing to note about parsel-magic is that for being considered one of the 'darkest' and 'foulest' forms of magic it uses over eighty-five percent ordered magical energy in every spell, therefore it should be considered light by the earlier definition of light and dark.

Vampiric magic does not require one to be a vampire, however it is much easier for them. Vampiric magic uses the power of vampiric blood to energize all spells and enchantments. Vampiric magic includes highly specialized forms of blood and mind magic which directly tie into the vampiric blood within a vampire's body. The only vampiric magic a non-vampire can perform are the blood magics, using blood collected from a vampire no younger than a century, any younger and the spell will not be powered. This is the reason vampiric magic is basically exclusively used by vampires.

Lycanthropic magic is only accessible to those with the "curse" of being a werewolf. Lycanthropic magic has been mostly lost because the werewolves themselves cannot remember who they are. More than a thousand years ago, during the time of the last true Dark Lord, the werewolves had a society which nurtured their unique powers. Because the lore was lost for so long, the werewolves need an outsider to help them. This is part of my husband's goals. But I digress and I apologize. Lycanthropic magic is performed using the songs and howls of the blessed ones to channel the very magic of their nature.

Shadow magic can only be learned by one who has a strong grasp of blood and soul magics. Shadow magic involves a thirteen hour long ritual which 'awakens' your shadow. This 'being' becomes a servant which then protects you while you explore the 'shadow' realms, most often referred to as the demonic or death realms. Shadow magic allows one to cross the boundaries between worlds, both spiritual and physical. It is possible, with shadow magic, to speak with the recently deceased before they move on to their eternal fate. Shadow magic most often channels slightly more than half chaos magic through the Magical Core.

Green magic is perhaps the least understood of all magics. Green magic can only be performed effectively when one is surrounded by the natural world. However it is the only magic, other than sacrifice which muggles can perform. Green magic does not require any great power, rite, or incantation. Green magic flows from the very chaos of creation itself. Green magic is entirely without. No energy passes through the Magical Core. The strands of energy respond to desire and will. Perhaps green magic is actually as some muggles believe the will of the old gods. Perhaps it is simply the free magic that dances in nature with no real path, goal, or purpose other than to obey the whims of conscious beings. All that is truly known about green magic is that it can literally renew the life's energy or inversely take the last of life's strength. Green magic is best left to those who understand it, the sentient non-humans.

Elemental magic as I already explained requires the use of the soul spell Rego Elementum. The elements one gains sympathy for are Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. The odd rare elementalist can sometimes gain the sympathy for lightning or electricity. Elemental sympathy gives the elementalist the ability to speak and negotiate with the elementals. Elemental sympathy does not grant control over the elementals, but with enough time, practice, and a positive rapport with the elementals it may seem that way. Part of the reason Elementalists rarely gain more than one sympathy is because the elementals themselves are jealous of one another, particularly the opposing elements. For example a wind-earth elementalist may find himself on quaking ground after speaking with a wind elemental while a fire-earth elementalist only stands to face that problem if he said a negative thing about the earth to the fire elemental he just worked with. Elemental magic is a matter of communication and understanding between yourself and the element you have a sympathy for.

This concludes my dissertation on magical theory. If you have any questions feel free to inquire of myself or my husband. We wish for you to understand fully what type of world your children have to look forward to and want to help you every waywe can. We request that you allow us to train them in Blood, soul and mind magic before they head off to school, but of course the choice is yours.

Thank you for your time and interest in the magical education your children have to look forward to. May you also feel the wonder that magic brings into our lives.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

AN:

If you would like to ask questions about magical theory please do so in the form of a review... leave the family name of the muggle inqiring the information of Mrs. Riddle and I will try to respond with another chapter designed as a letter to clear up confusion. Thank you for reading and I hope you found this information useful for the Dark Heirs fics.


End file.
